


Wait For Me

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I made myself sad with this, Loras never gets over Renly, Love Letters, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, in-universe, meaning NO OLYVAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 9: Write a story that only consists of love letters.Letters showcasing the evolution of Renly and Loras's relationship along with the twists and turns of their lives.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Starts pre Game of Thrones when Loras was still Renly's squire and before they were together.
> 
> I actually cried a little writing the end.

_Loras,_

_I’ve left out a pile of clothes, take them to be mended. Don’t forget Robert’s making me go hunting tomorrow. If you think of any reason I can’t go, please let me know. You’d be my hero if you saved me from this._

_\- Renly_

_Lord Renly,_

_The king would like to meet earlier than planned in the throne from before the hunt. Remember to be aware of your surroundings this time. Don't walk into any more trees._

_\- Loras_

_Loras,_

_That was one time! I could punish you for mocking your lord, you know. Relax while I’m gone, the only thing I need you to do is bring the boots on my desk to be mended._

_\- Renly_

_Lord Renly,_

_In case you get back and I’m not there, your boots are mended and with the rest of your shoes. There’s wine on your desk, I figured you’d need it. Now’s the time to hide any injuries before I see you._

_\- Loras_

_Loras,_

_It’s only been three days since you left for Highgarden and everything’s already falling apart. My replacement squire for while you're gone is clueless. I missed a council meeting because of him and he volunteered me for dinner with Robert and Cersei. Tell your family they better enjoy your company on this trip, because I’m never letting you leave again. But really, enjoy home, I know you’ve missed it. Bring me a golden rose._

_Hurry back,_

_Renly_

_Lord Renly,_

_How dreadful, you should have him beheaded. I’m sorry me visiting my family has made you have to spend time with yours. Your life is so hard. Just hang on, I’ll be back before you know it. I got to Highgarden today. It’s just as lovely as I remember. The gardens are more beautiful than any of the ones in King’s Landing. You’d like the flowers. I spent most of the day in the gardens with Margaery. I missed home more than I thought. Next time you can come with me. Then you won’t be left with your brother and a replacement squire. You’d be visiting an important family, it would make sense. I could show you the gardens. I may have kept turning to tell you about the flowers like I do in the gardens there, but then I would remember you weren’t with me. I’ll return to you soon, with the prettiest rose I find._

_Be back soon,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_I may have drank too much wine at dinner, so I apologize for my penmanship due to my drunken state. I’d love to go to Highgarden with you. But you’re wrong, you won’t be back before i know it because I already do know it and you’re not here. I miss you. I miss your smile and your cheerfulness. You’re much prettier than any flower in those gardens. I wish I could hold you forever when you get back. I keep waking up having forgotten you’re gone and excited to see you, and then I remember and I just want to go back to bed and hide from everyone until you’re back with me. I miss you, Loras. I miss everything about you. I ache without you. Please hurry back to me. I need you._

_Yours,_

_Renly_

_Renly,_

_That was a very dangerous letter you sent. If the wrong people read it, you could be in big trouble. I recommend staying away from alcohol while I’m gone. I miss you too, Renly. I miss you so much it hurts. You have no idea the joy it brings me that you feel the same no matter how much it pains me to be away from you. Even more now that I know you feel the same. I keep going to talk to you, and you’re not with me. I’ve told my parents I’m leaving a day early. I’ll ride as fast as I can. I’ll be with you soon, I promise. I need you too. Wait for me._

_Yours,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_It was worth the risk, to know you feel the same. As much as I want you back, I couldn’t ask you to leave early. I know how much you missed home. Don’t leave on my account. I want you to be happy. Stay the whole trip, I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll be waiting, impatiently, for your return. Don’t forget my rose._

_Yours,_

_Renly_

_Renly,_

_I’m leaving early. I want to be back with you. I want to hold you and be held by you. I’ve been home long enough. Besides, I can’t enjoy it now without you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I missed home but now I’m here and I miss you just as much. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I left. I’ve been feeling like I’ve been missing a part of me and it's you. I need to be with you. I’ll see my family and actually enjoy home when we come back together. I’m coming back to Renly, as fast as I can. I’m coming home to you. You’ll get your golden rose. And your flower too._

_Yours always,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_I really hope I’m back to my room before you’ve returned. I had planned on waiting here all day, but I got called into a council meeting. It shouldn’t take long. Wait for me._

_\- Renly_

_Renly,_

_Meet me in the garden, at that spot you showed me where nobody can find us. I’ll be waiting._

_\- Loras_

_Renly,_

_Sorry for sneaking out, you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you so early. I’ve just gone to get breakfast, be back soon._

_\- Loras_

_Loras,_

_Meet me in here tonight._

_\- Renly_

_Renly,_

_I love you, darling. I still wish you would let me come on the hunting trip, though. I guess I’ll see you in two days, when you get back. Stay safe. Bring me some wild flowers. I’ll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_I’m in the garden, come find me and I might give you a treat._

_Love,_

_Renly_

_Ser Loras,_

_It’s so strange to think of. I’ll never have a squire as good as you. I’ll miss seeing you all the time, but I’m so proud of you. You deserve this, my knight of flowers. Meet me in my room for wine and celebrations._

_Love,_

_Renly_

_Renly,_

_Please hurry back from Storm’s End. I wish I was still your squire so I could have gone with you. I want to hold you and kiss you and never let you go again. King’s Landing feels empty without you, my love. There’s no fun in the world when I’m not with you. When you get back I'm sweeping you to your room and not letting you leave all day. Maybe not even the next day. Come home to me safe darling. I miss you. I love you. I’ll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_I’ll be home soon darling. I miss you too, so much. I look forward to my homecoming. I’ll find a reason to bring you to Storm's End next time. I’m counting down the time till my return. I’m not gonna let you away from my side for days after my return. I love you, I love you, I love you. I wish you were here, or I was there. I wanna have you in my arms and feel your lips on mine. I’ll be with you again soon. Wait for me._

_Love,_

_Renly_

_Loras,_

_You gave Sansa Stark your rose, she’s gonna have affection for you now. I think you needed to be reminded that you’re mine. My room after the tournament, I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Renly_

_Loras,_

_Meet me in my tent for, strategic planning._

_\- Renly_

_Renly,_

_Don’t get too stressed. Don’t deny it, I know you. Stay calm. You’re a great king._

_\- Loras_

_Loras,_

_Strategy meeting tonight, my tent_

_\- Renly_

_Loras,_

_I’m so sorry my love. I’m sorry about tonight and I’m sorry about this whole situation. I wish I’d never done this. All me being king does is hurt people. I hurt you Loras, and it kills me. The one thing I’ve never wanted to do is hurt you. I love you and I never wanted to put you in this position. I wish we could go back to being us. I don’t want to do this anymore Loras. This isn’t what I wanted. I’m hurting you and your sister and neither of you deserve it. I just want everything the way it was. I’ve ruined everything. I’m sorry darling, I’m so sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry. I want it to be over. I hate this. I’m sorry, I love you. I’ve made a huge mistake. Loras please forgive me. I need you._

_Yours forever,_

_Renly_

_My love,_

_I forgive you, it’s okay. I’m coming to your tent tonight and we’ll talk. I love you, nothing changes that, I promise. It’s okay Renly, it’ll all be ok. Margaery understands, she knows everything, she’s not hurt. Just stay calm darling, I’m coming to you soon. It’ll all be okay, my love. You haven’t ruined anything. You’re doing amazing. You’re gonna be king, you are king. You’re my king. I love you. We’ll handle this._

_Yours forever,_

_Loras_

_Loras,_

_Come to my tent after Catelyn Stark leaves. We can have our own private celebration of this alliance._

_\- Renly_

_My dearest Renly,_

_I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you. You’re the love of my life. I don’t want to go on without you. I need you, and Stannis took you from me. I don’t care what the others say, I know Brienne didn’t do this, Stannis did. I’m going to drive my sword through his righteous face for this. I love you. I don’t care what anybody thinks anymore. I love you, you are it for me, and I will never let you go. I will never forget you. I brought you where no one will find you, in that place you showed me the first time we came to Storm’s End. You get to rest in peace now my love. You no longer have to worry about the kingdom. You can be free now. I’ll join you when I’ve avenged you. We can be together, without having to hide. Until then, wait for me. Wait for your golden rose._

_Yours forever, all my love,_

_Loras_

_Loras kept his promise and never moved on from Renly, never took another lover. And when his time came, he welcomed death gratefully. And Renly was there waiting for him._


End file.
